Fear of Falling - Traduction
by paperwoman
Summary: Il y a longtemps, une fille nommée Vanessa Kendrick disparu de la classe de Jim Hawkins. Il la connaissait vaguement, alors il n'y a pas trop pensé jusqu'à ce que la même fille se montre sur un bateau pirate sur le point de bombarder le sien. L'équipage du R.L.S Legacy fut vainqueur et Vanessa fut gardée prisonnière...
1. Chapter 1

Ceci n'est pas mon œuvre, je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fanfiction.

Tous les droits reviennent à DragonBabe12 qui est l'auteur original et la propriétaire du personnage de Vanessa Kendrick.

Et bien sûr, l'univers de la Planète au Trésor appartient à Walt Disney Pictures !

[L'image de couverture appartient également à DragonBabe12]

**A/N : J'ai toujours adoré La Planète au Trésor, même si c'est de la science fiction. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été dans les délires d'espace et tout, mais celui-là m'a fait accrocher. Vous devez admettre que Disney a fait quelques sacrés films. Je suis tombée amoureuse de la Planète au Trésor au moment où j'ai vu Jim le bad boy en train de conduire son surf solaire O/O Est-ce que vous saviez qu'ils allaient faire un Planète au Trésor 2, mais parce que le premier était un échec au box-office, ils ont décidé de ne pas le faire. Comment est-ce que ça a pu être un échec au box-office ?!**

**Haha, et voilà que je radote ! Vous voulez probablement passer à l'histoire, pas vrai ?**

**Sommaire : Il y a longtemps une fille nommée Vanessa Kendrick disparu de la classe de Jim Hawkins. Il la connaissait vaguement, alors il n'y a pas trop pensé jusqu'à ce que la même fille se montre sur un bateau pirate sur le point de bombarder le sien. L'équipage du R.L.S Legacy fut vainqueur et Vanessa fut prise comme prisonnière inattendue. Il lui fut accordé de rester sur le bateau pendant qu'ils voyageait jusqu'à la Planète au Trésor, et au fil du temps Jim retrouve la fille calme et timide se décoincer et vivre sa vie.**

**AVERTISSEMENT : Cette histoire contient de la violence (légèrement), un langage grossier, de la frustration avec le personnage principal timide, et mention de viol.**

**D'un autre côté, elle contient de l'action pirate, de l'amitié et des liens, et de l'amour :3**

**R&amp;R ! ^^**

Jim Hawkins ne se rappelait que de quelques enfants de son enfance. Vanessa Kendrick était l'une d'entre eux, bien qu'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il se rappelait d'elle. Vanessa était une fille calme et sur la défensive. Elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, et il n'y avait rien de bien spécial chez elle. S'il se souvenait d'une chose c'est qu'elle l'évitait comme la peste, et qu'il pouvait quelque peu la comprendre. Jim n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis ou de personnes à qui parler quand il était petit.

Malgré son calme, Vanessa Kendrick était une fille dont tout le monde se souvenait, ou au moins son nom. Un jour elle était en classe, et le jour suivant elle n'y était pas. Jim marchait dans sa classe de 5e année et trouva tout le monde dans un vacarme. Près du bureau du professeur se trouvait ce dernier, les parents de Vanessa et un couple de robots policiers. Sa mère était en larmes, un mouchoir constamment sur son visage, et son père parlait d'un ton calme mais sec, refusant de croire ce qui était arrivé à sa fille. L'école toute entière était paniquée. Il y avait tellement de rumeurs, et c'était difficile de dire laquelle était la plus proche de la vérité. Mais un fait demeurait : Vanessa avait disparu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : The Twilight Horror

Stupide capitaine. Stupide cyborg. Stupide balai et stupide seau. Le voilà, dans la plus grande aventure de sa vie et il nettoyait le pont. Jim aurait dû explorer le _R.L.S Legacy_ et ses secrets de fond en comble, pas exécuter des corvées pour le cuisinier. C'était humiliant.

Jim arrêta de passer la serpillière et leva les yeux vers l'espace, ses nerfs palpitèrent soudainement d'excitation et d'adrénaline. Il pensa à toutes les choses qu'il verra et que personne d'autre n'aura la chance de voir, notamment le Planète au Trésor. Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de bien cette fois, et il ne se sentirai plus comme un raté.

L'adolescent se remit à passer la serpillière. Son humeur retomba une fois de plus, « Ouais, c'est ça Mr. Le balai, » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Un homme grand et bestial avec quatre bras et à la peau grise passa pesamment à côté de Jim, le poussant de son chemin. Jim trébucha, se retenant à son balai et le regarda, quelque peu surpris. L'alien se retourna vers lui. Son visage était rouge et ses deux yeux regardaient dans différentes directions, ce qui l'empêchait de deviner s'il planait ou s'il avait des problèmes de vue.

« Fais gaffe, abruti, » menaça la brute.

_Tu es celui qui m'a foncé dedans_, pensa Jim avec ennui. Ses yeux bleus errèrent sur le pont et repérèrent trois membres de l'équipage converser autour d'un baril. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient leurs tons étaient bas et pressés.

Jim n'aimait pas l'équipage que Doc avait embauché pour ce navire. Chacun d'eux avaient l'air sournois et douteux, surtout Silver, le cyborg. Tout de lui lui faisait penser qu'il était en danger. Jim est devenu méfiant dès qu'il a vu son bras, sa jambe et son œil métalliques. Un cyborg dans l'équipage allant sur la Planète au Trésor, tandis que la nuit dernière l'auberge brûlait entièrement à cause d'un cyborg courant après une vieille salamandre pour une carte au trésor ? Coïncidence ? Il ne pensait pas.

Jim garda un œil sur les trois membres de l'équipage pendant qu'ils parlaient. Voyant qu'il les regardait, un des hommes fit taire les deux autres et ils le regardèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regarde, mutant? » dit celui torse nu et barbu. Au début, Jim pensait que c'était un homme jusqu'à ce que sa tête se détache de son corps et rampa sur un baril. Puis un visage apparu sur le corps sans tête avec des bras et des jambes.

« Ouais, mutant, »

Bien sûr,_ C'est moi le mutant_, pensa Jim.

Un sifflement retenti au-dessus de sa tête et Jim leva la tête pour voir une sorte d'araignée avec des yeux jaunes et une longue mâchoire.

« Les mousses devraient apprendre à s'occuper de leurs affaires, » siffla l'alien.

Jim devint confiant tandis qu'il trempait son balai dans un seau d'eau javellisé, souriant, « Pourquoi ? T'as quelque chose à cacher, gros yeux? »

Les yeux en forme de poire de l'araignée s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement qu'il lui ait répondu, puis se plissèrent dangereusement. Il attrapa Jim par le col et le leva du sol. Jim se débattit, ses jambes s'agitant dans tous les sens.

« Peut-être que tes oreilles ne fonctionnent pas très bien, » suggéra-t-il, assez près de Jim pour que son haleine putride lui souffle au visage. Jim recula et tourna la tête vers son épaule afin de faire partir l'odeur de son nez.

« Ouais, dommage que mon nez fonctionne bien, » toussa-t-il.

« Espèce de petit - ! »

Jim fut brusquement écrasé contre le mât, l'action accompagnée de cris d'encouragement de l'équipage. C'était impossible pour lui d'essayer de se battre alors qu'il n'était pas en position, mais il lutta quand même. L'araignée leva une de ses larges griffes avant de ramener l'extrémité pointue sur la gorge de Jim.

« Une dernière parole, mousse ? »

_Aucune qui soit appropriée_, pensa-t-il.

Juste avant que l'araignée n'incise sa gorge, sa griffe fut attrapée par la main motorisée de Silver. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau sombre et un chapeau de capitaine noir, et il tenait une prune dans sa main. Silver prit nonchalamment un croc du fruit, claquant ses lèvres, « Mr. Scoop – sais-tu ce qui arrive quand tu presse une prune _très fort? _» Il serra le bras de l'araignée et le tordit en arrière, le faisait hurler de douleur et lâcher le garçon qui tomba sur les fesses. Jim regarda Silver, incrédule. Pourquoi le défend-il ?

Un combat aurait certainement éclaté s'il n'y avait pas eu une ombre qui assombri la scène. Les yeux des membres de l'équipage s'écarquillèrent, leur expression craintive mais pressée. Un fort grondement, et le bateau se pencha soudainement, secouant Jim en avant et le faisant tomber à plat ventre.

« Qu'est-ce que - ? »

« Nous sommes attaqués! » hurla le Capitaine Amelia.

Quand Jim leva la tête, il vit un bateau de la taille du leur, bien qu'épuisé et endommagé par des années de combat, flotter au-dessus d'eux. Au sommet de leur mât flottait un drapeau noir avec un crâne d'alien et des os croisés.

Un bateau pirate.

« Préparez-vous, matelots! » Ordonna Mr. Arrow. Une seconde explosion d'une forte lumière violette se dirigea vers eux et heurta le côté du bateau, le faisant vaciller brusquement. Jim se poussa du sol et couru au bord du pont. Le bateau pirate s'abaissa à leur niveau, assez proche pour qu'il puisse voir le capitaine du bateau. Il était grand, si grand et maigre qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec un lampadaire. Sa peau était faite d'écailles oranges éclatantes, et il avait deux rangées d'yeux verts, et un autre sur son front.

« Baissez vos voiles, et préparez-vous à être abordés, ou faites face à la mort ! » cria le capitaine, pointant une épée sur eux.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Jim à Silver. Il a dû assez naviguer pour connaître la plupart des pirates de la galaxie.

Silver plissa les yeux, son œil droit rougeoyant, avant de demander, « Aye, ce serait le Capitaine Tromis et Twilight Horror. Sale homme, »

« Vos ordres, Capitaine ? » Demanda immédiatement Mr. Arrow.

La capitaine féline médita sur la situation, mais pas assez rapidement. Les pirates tirèrent une troisième balle laser sur eux qui secoua le bateau si fort que tout le monde fut renversé. Un trou se créa sur la proue, le bois éclata et les fils lâchèrent.

Le capitaine Amelia se remit sur ses pieds aussi vite que possible et hurla, « Nous nous battons ! »

Le bateau pirate égalisa facilement avec le leur, leurs cannons explosant l'extérieur du bateau ennemi. Quatre griffes sortirent des compartiments extérieurs et saisirent le pont, les rapprochant de la mise à mort.

Les nerfs de Jim criaient d'excitation tandis qu'il regardait quelqu'un déverrouiller la voûte des armes et tirer au pistolet laser sur l'équipage énervé, qui était prêt pour la bataille. Tandis que les pirates marchaient d'un pas lourd sur leur chaloupe avec des railleries confiantes, l'équipage contra leur attaque.

Quelque part dans le chaos, un pistolet fut donné à Jim, «Ok! » Cria-t-il vivement. Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver un ennemi et trouva une alien avec un cache-oeil et un tatouage pirate sur son bras venant vers lui. La visant avec son pistolet, il tira sur son estomac. L'alien trébucha et, avec un grognement, elle tomba par-dessus le canot.

« C'est ce dont je parle ! » Jim grimpa sur les voiles aussi haut qu'il pouvait afin d'avoir une meilleure vue de la situation. L'équipage avait repoussé les pirates jusqu'à leur bateau, même si certains étaient encore sur le _Legacy_. La bataille devenait plus rapide qu'il le pensait. Kim rangea le pistolet dans sa poche et attrapa un cordage qui pendait, prêt à se balancer jusqu'au bateau ennemi.

« Jim ! » Il regarda plus bas pour voir Doc, recroquevillé sous le panneau de commande, lui criant, « Sois prudent ! Je veux te ramener à ta mère en un seul morceau ! »

« Je le serais ! » et il sauta des cordages et bascula jusqu'à la proue du vaisseaux boucanier, renversant quelques pirates avec son pied. Il atterrit doucement sur le sol en bois et reprit son pistolet, le chargeant et tirant sur quiconque n'étant pas de son bateau. La plupart du temps il visait avec succès, mais parfois il ratait, comme lorsqu'il frappa Scoops sur l'une de ses jambes. Jim s'esquiva derrière un tas de barils quand l'araignée psycho chercha la cause de l'attaque.

Puis il entendit le cri perçant d'une fille.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

A quelques pas derrière lui se tenait le capitaine avec une fille humaine, qui avait l'air d'avoir son âge, dans sa poigne griffue. La fille se tordait pour s'éloigner de lui avec un tel désespoir que ça choquait Jim.

« Où penses-tu aller, jeune fille ? » se moqua le capitaine Tromis d'une voix éraillée.

« Allez-vous-en ! Laissez moi ! »

Le capitaine Tromis la releva par le col de son tee-shirt, l'attira à sa auteur. Elle haletait et criait, ses jambes frappant dans tous les sens. Il la secoua violemment, faisant tomber sa tête en arrière.

« J'en ai finit avec toi, mon petit bibelot. Tu restes ici jusqu'au jour où tu meurs »

Jim s'arma de son pistolet et visa subtilement le capitaine quand il entendit la fille pleurer. Son tira frappa le bras de l'alien et il poussa un cri, laissant tomber la fille de surprise. Jim tira un autre coup, et un autre, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine Tromis soit trop blessé pour se relever. Il couru jusqu'à la fille et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle recula au contact.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas tandis que le navire trembla soudainement. Quelqu'un était au panneau de commande, tirant sur les fils et détruisant le matériel.

« Ça va sauter ! » cria quelqu'un

Quelque chose saisit Jim par la nuque et le jeta contre un mur, faisant apparaître des étoiles devant ses yeux. Le capitaine Tromis s'agenouilla devant lui avec un regard féroce qui le fit paniquer.

« Mauvaise manœuvre, jeune homme » dit le capitaine, et puis il remarqua qu'il avait pris son propre pistolet et le pointait sur son torse, « Tu vas souhaiter ne jamais être né »

Serrant les dents, Jim suivit la première idée qui lui vint en tête et frappa l'homme à l'estomac. Il se replia, son doigt glissant sur la gâchette. Jim eu le temps d'entendre le tir avant de sentir une douleur sous son estomac. La douleur était si forte que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. La force du tir le renvoya contre le mur et rendit sa vue floue. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'asseoir là, sauf s'il voulait être mit en pièces. Laissant la douleur dans un coin de sa tête, Jim réunit une force surhumaine tandis qu'il attrapa l'arme du capitaine Tromis et le poussa par-dessus bord. Il ne vérifia pas si le pirate flottait dans l'espace.

« Retraite ! » appela le capitaine Amelia, « Tout le monde retourne à son poste ! Retraite ! »

Jim chercha la fille des yeux et la vit à genoux, à quelques pas de lui. Elle tenait son bras avec un regard ébahi.

« Pourquoi as-tu - ? » croassa-t-elle.

Il ne laissa pas finir sa phrase, « Viens, on doit y aller ! » Il attrapa sa main et la sentit se crisper, mais l'ignora. Elle le laissa la conduire à travers le chahut jusqu'au _Legacy_, où ils s'effondrèrent sur le pont. Le bateau pirate fut secoué violemment, laissant échapper des vrombissements et des grésillements de matériaux cassés.

« Éloignez-nous le plus possible de ce truc ! » Ordonna le capitaine Amelia

Quatre membres de l'équipage détachèrent les griffes qui liaient les deux bateaux et Mr. Turnbuckle, le navigateur, les éloigna à toute vitesse. Jim regardait tandis que le vaisseaux pirate devenait de plus en plus petit, et enfin explosa en une boule de feu et de débris.


End file.
